


Falling from Your Lips

by soubishi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral MC, Gender-neutral Reader, Implied Sexual Content, Oneshot, POV Second Person, Romance, pure fluff, romance up the hoo-ha, unspecified reader/MC gender & sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:59:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soubishi/pseuds/soubishi
Summary: His heart speeds up when you say his name, and he feels like he could never be happier than he is in those moments.





	Falling from Your Lips

**Author's Note:**

> I fell for Zen so hard that I felt kind of guilty towards my boyfriend for a good several months. I've started a pillow collection. Whoops, there goes almost a hundred dollars so far.;;
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this sugary thing I wrote at three in the morning. haha. ^^;;

He loved how you said his name.

_'Hyun'_

He loved how your breath tickled his ear when you whispered it, how the warm puff of air caused his hair to flutter slightly while you made love.

_'Hyun'_

He loved how breathless you were, chanting it over and over, chest heaving as he fucked you into the mattress.

_'Hyun'_

He loved how you trusted him to hear it come out in stuttering gasps as you soaked his shirt with tears, clinging so tightly to him after your closest friend was rushed to the hospital, their car found wrapped around a street lamp.

_'Hyun'_

He loved how it sounded when you leapt into his arms at your wedding, your legs hugging his hips just as tightly as your arms.

_'Hyun'_

He loved how much you helped him love his name after so long.

_'Hyun'_

_'I love you. I love you so much, Hyun.'_

 

He loved the overwhelming warmth that bloomed in his chest each time you gazed at him, the sparkles in your eyes allowing no doubt of your feelings towards him.

He loved you more than the feeling of his heart pounding beneath his ribs every time he laid eyes on you.

He loved how you had seen his insecurities and made him truly love himself inside and out for the first time in his life.

He loved the life and love you two shared, the promises of sharing it forevermore.

He loved you so much more than he could ever say.

**Author's Note:**

> The last time I published a fanfiction anywhere was nine or ten years ago when I was thirteen or fourteen and posted things on FFN that I don't ever easily admit to writing…. So be nice? Critiques are more than welcome, though. I appreciate those muchly. (Not a word, but I use not-words a lot, so hey, whatever.)
> 
> I apparently suck at endings? Thanks for putting up with it. It feels sort of rushed to me, but Idk how to end. x:


End file.
